ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 286 (10th November 1987)
Plot Most of the residents have come down with food poisoning from Ian's dodgy smoked salmon. Ali and Sue feel smug being in the minority of people who have not fallen ill to Ian's recipe. Colin continues to stress about the brewery's logo redesign which is due in later in the day. Angie and Darren make awkward eye contact. Dot and Tom are not impressed by the graffiti they find around the Square. Pat receives a phone call from Angie, who asks her to meet her. Carmel looks after an ill Mary, also suffering food poisoning. Rod has an idea for Mary's flat. Dot lays into Den for allowing dodgy smoked salmon to be sold in The Vic. Den then lays into Ian for the hassle he has caused him. Time runs out for Colin, who has not finished the brewery's logo redesign in time. Willmott-Brown is deeply unimpressed with him and lets him know clearly he has let everyone down. Dot and Tom find more graffiti outside The Vic and assume Junior was behind it. They try to get him to confess but Darren steps in and stops them from interrogating his son. Sharon returns to the church where she finds Duncan again. She deliberately leaves a pair of her gloves behind in the church as she leaves. Darren makes a mysterious phone call to someone about some business. Den makes Pat tell him what Angie wanted to see her about. Now knowing that she had a thing going on with Darren, he confronts him, where Darren tells him that it was Angie who led him on. Den then gets fed up of Dot's moaning and shows her up in The Vic. Dot tries to get out of Nick what is wrong with him, but he insists nothing is up. Colin gets drunk and chats with Pat. Duncan arrives in the Square with Sharon's gloves and returns them to her. Angie and Den witness the event and wonder what Sharon is doing with him. Den then asks Angie about Darren; Angie notices Den is jealous but he does not let on that he is. Rod redecorates the backroom of Mary's flat and she is delighted. Darren catches Junior running away from some graffiti and accuses him of being the graffiti artist. Junior is adamant he is not, but Darren does not believe him. He looks in his bag and is embarrassed when no spray cans are found. Junior walks off in a mood and is invited into a car by a stranger. Darren witnesses him going to get in and shouts his name. The car drives off and Darren picks Junior up, telling him that he must never, ever get in a car with a stranger. Cast Regular cast *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Tom - Donald Tandy *Lofty - Tom Watt *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square - Backroom and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *Unknown church - Nave Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Your little bird got it all wrong... your ex-missus tried to set me up - made all the running...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes